


New Timeline, New me

by Ihasmagma



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Asexual Five, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Needs Hugs, F/F, F/M, Five is Nonbinary, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, This is like ninety percent fluff, Trauma, Young powered Vanya is a bitch, emo Ben, non powered five is baby, normal five is BAMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasmagma/pseuds/Ihasmagma
Summary: We all know the story. Vanya had no powers. Except she did. She ended the world with them.But thanks to the groups idiocy, a new timeline was created. Ben is Alice and the leader. New children are now the weapons for Hargreeves. Vanya is a powerful bitch.And five has no powers, or self confidence.The Hargreeves siblings are thrust into a world of 2002, having to navigate the Sparrow Academy, Herb telling them somehow all of time and space unravels, emotional issues, gender, and allowing themselves to heal.Oh and who gave Klaus a hula skirt?
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter One- Shit is Going Down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so thank you for checking out my story, and on with the show!

Chapter one

“Shit.”

Everyone looked at each other with that look of ‘we’re screwed’ and collectively sighed. 

The first thing that Klaus noticed was Ben. Right there. In front of him.

And he had a  _ mustache. _

Is that what Klaus should be focusing on? Probably not. But but, mustache!

“I- Ben?” Diego mumbles, covering his mouth.

“Yes, that’s my fucking name, how do you know? Dad, who are these assholes?” Ben glared. 

“You’re brothers and sisters,” he sighs.

“What-“ Ben’s eyes widened.

Then Luther hugged him, causing him to get thrown into the wall by a bunch of slimy tentacles.

“Well, that went well,” five takes a deep breath, grabbing his siblings wrists. “Let’s go, we’re not welcome,”

Before they do, a guy with dark chocolate colored skin appeared in front of them.

“Hurt us or dad, and I’ll rip you to shreds,” he glared.

“Who are you?” Five asks, unamused.

“Nathan, number three of the sparrow academy!” He proudly announced.

“And you can?” Five does a continuous hand motion. 

“Super speed,” he smirks, going to one corner, “I’m here,” then he goes to another, “now I’m there!”

“Stop showing off, Nathan,” a female voice snickers, making everyone’s blood run cold, especially Vanya.

A girl comes downstairs, with long brown locks, and a cocky smile. 

Then the floor underneath the group shook.

“And I’m the show off,” Nathan mumbles.

“I'm Vanya, and welcome to the Sparrow Academy,” she smiles.

Five and Vanya exchange looks.

“Shit.”

The room could not get more suffocating. 

“You said we arrived in 2019! How is it that she's 13?” Allison snapped at the child.

“Well I'm sorry, you try time traveling five morons and making sure none of you get lost in time again!”

As they bicker, a boy comes down stairs, itching the back of his neck. He had his nose stuck in a book.

“What are you doing here Vincent?” Reginald called, anger tracing his voice.

Allison flinched, she never remembered Dad ever calling them their names before.

“I was just wanting to see the commotion-” He began, but his sister, the Vanya replica cut him off, “No one wants you here, Vincent.”

“Why not? Isn’t he part of the sparrow academy too?” Vanya asks her younger self. 

“No? He’s just some weird kid we keep around cause he’s dads son!” she explains.

“Vanya,” The girl with the strawberry blonde braid sighed.

“I mean she ain’t wrong,” Caleb noted.

“We are not having this argument again, Caleb!” The girl snapped.

Luther looked at Reginald, for some kind of, reassurement maybe? Something that will make his worst fears wrong. “Is that true?”

“Yes? He is completely ordinary in every way except that he is biologically mine.”

Then Vincent showed his face.

And five’s itching suddenly made sense.

“Is that-” Diego began.   
“I think so-” Vanya finished.

He was an exact replica of their younger brother. Same features and everything. Though something to be noticed was the way he held himself. It was more unintrusive, quieter, like a wallflower observing and writing, but never engaging.

“Vincent, room,  _ now, _ ” their father yelled, hitting his cane to the ground. He sighed and ran off, Five still itching the back of his neck.

“I’m biologically related to you?!” Five asked, appalled at the very idea of being relate to such a heinous and cruel man.

“Of course, if you are Vincent,”

“But then how do I have powers? Does  _ he  _ have powers?” Five questioned. 

“Of course not, he is an ordinary nuisance.”

Vanya had to fight the urge to scream. Allison looked at her, noticing the way the cup beside the woman was shaking, and she took her hand to calm her slightly.

“Now get out of my house!” He banged his cane once more.

The apartment the family got was quite big, having 3 bedrooms, two people sharing one, and a large living space. It was one of the few times Diego was glad to have a sister that can mind control anyone into doing anything.

As they all sat at the table, each with a drink in hand. Some with tea, energy drinks, coffee, or even one with a martani, despite his family’s protests.

“What are we going to do?” Diego asks, sipping coffee.

“Figure out how to get home finally?” Five says.

“What if we ask dad for help?” Luther suggests.

“Yes, because we totally saw how well  _ that  _ went,” Diego quips.

“I’m still freaked out by the little me, knowing she had powers,” Vany shuddered.

“That’s what freaked you out? Try Ben having a  _ Mustache,  _ Vanya, a mustache!” Klaus cries, walking around the table, probably drunk off his rocker.

“What about Five no longer having powers,” Allison notes.

“Yeah that is a little freaky!” Klaus nods.

“How could I be related to Reginald? That makes no sense! I’m one of the 43 kids, and last I checked the old man can’t have babies.”

“What if he’s an alien Omega?”

Allison choked on her drink as Five banged his head into the table.

“I hate this fucking family,”

“Welcome to the club,” Diego mumbles.

“Do you think Claire is alive?” Allison asks Five, who is currently frantically pacing.

He froze in his tracks, frowning at her, guilt hitting her like a truck. “I’m sorry Allison.

Allison just got up and walked off, not an ounce of anger, just pure… defeat.

Then Five punched a wall.

“What the hell?” Luther snaps.

“Why can’t I just fucking get us home? OI have spent my entire life,” He punches the wall again, “Trying to get us all home and safe,” and again, “And it,” Again, “Never,” Blood was trickling down the wall, “Works!” He yells, slamming the fist so hard it punches through the wall and into the bedroom hall.

“Hey man, we know you’re trying your best, don’t worry about it,” Klaus grabs fives shoulders and hugs him. 

Diego frowns, “No one’s mad at you.”

“Does it count if i am?” He asks Klaus' chest.

“Nope, Ya wish though,” He ruffles fives hair, to which he gets slapped.

“Okay overstepped, got it.”

For a moment, things were almost peaceful.   
Then a blue vortex appeared.

“What the hell-“ Luther asks.

Out steps Herb, who is not looking all too happy. 

“Hi, Im here to ask you for help....

  
  
  


On stopping the end of the world.”

* * *


	2. Get in Loser, We’re Going Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves get a visit from Herb, go shopping and we see a bit of the Sparrow Academy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the love on chapter one! It sends me to the moon!

“What do you mean the end of the world?” Vanya asks, warily. One minute they were all drinking, the next the commission comes out of a portal, demanding help for the apocalypse. If Five didn’t want to rip this whole organization to ashes before, he certainly does now.

“The world ends in 7 days,” Herb sighs, sadly.

“How-“ Diego asks.

“All of time and space unravels…. in ten days there will be no such thing as existence,” Herb bites his lip.

Fives eyes widen. How is that even possible? He knew of people who can travel through time and space, or freeze it, but to unravel the very fabric of existence…. how is that even possible?

“And what do you expect us to do?” Allison walks out of her room, with puffy eyes, indicating she’d been crying.

“Save the world of course, you’ve done it before,” Herb grinned.

Everyone just collectively sighed.

“Well I gotta get going, have a nice night,” and with that, the short man was gone.

“So, end of the world huh?” Luther awkwardly smiled. One thing Five was thankful for, is the sixties seemed to bring a more real side to the gorilla, though on the other hand it brought out his lack of a brain.

Five banged his head into the table again.

The next course of action had to be the hardest for the group. On one hand, Five really wanted to explore the Sparrow academy, especially Vincent…

But on the other, they really needed- a change of clothes and groceries.

“Alright, so Diego and I will go grocery shopping,” Luther announced.

“And Vanya, Klaus and I will go clothes shopping,” Allison finished.

“Are we sure we should let those two go together?” Vanya brought up.

Allison just glared at Luther. She didn’t even have to rumor him, as her commanding and stern tone would be enough, “Boys, behave.”

They both nodded.

“Five what are you doing today?” Vanya asked.

“Figuring out the equations of the end of all of time and space?”

“Yeah you’re coming with us,” Klaus sighed, grabbing the boys wrist.

“What? Why?” 

“Because you’ve been in the same dirty uniform for two weeks straight,” Klaus frowns.

“I- it’s comfortable!”

“Come on five, you’re coming with us.”

And that’s how they ended up at the mall. 

Five never liked the mall, it was too intense, loud, painful. It made his skin crawl and fingers shake uncontrollably.

Luckily, no one noticed.

Once they entered the clothing store, Klaus immediately went to the woman’s section.

“Why do you go in the woman’s section?” Five asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Because I like woman’s clothes more?” He says, with a ‘duh’ tone. He then picked out some weird skirt, “look at this!” He grinned.

Five shrugged, then noticed that vanya was also shopping in the Men’s area. How interesting. 

He grew up believing every gender had a placed role in society, to be a boy is to be masculine, to be a woman is to be feminine, but looking around, he noticed girls with baggy jeans, boys with pink skirts and long hair. It just made him realize how truly  _ obsolete  _ that thought process is.

He proceeded to walk toward the teen men’s isle, and the first thing he noticed is the abundance of graphic Ts. No sweater vests or proper outfits in site. 

After a little while of looking, he found something. 

As he went to try it on, and took off his clothes, it revealed all of his bandages and scars. One on his neck, so many on his neck and chest. It made him uncomfortable.

As he tried on the clothes, he honestly liked how they looked, though he couldn’t help but wonder, ‘what if I grew out my hair a bit?’ Or, ‘What if I explored painting nails’ things that a man wouldn’t normally think about unless you’re Klaus. He brushed the thought off. Long hair is great and all, but for that he needs to survive the third end of the world.

As they walked through the mall, bags in hand, Vanya couldn’t help but breathe a bit quickly. It was no secret their sister had social anxiety disorder, but sometimes hard to remember.

“Hey, hey, breathe, Vanya,” Klaus frowns, grabbing her hand.

Five just looked away, too enveloped in his own delusion. When did he get back into the apocalypse?

Once out of the mall, everything became a lot clearer for both of the siblings. 

“So im assuming neither of you like the mall?” Klaus asks.

Five shakes his head.

Meanwhile, in the Sparrow academy, it was dinner, everyone quiet. 

Then Caleb spoke. “Why were there visitors?” 

Hargreeves sighs. “Number Four, we’ve talked about this, no talking during dinner time.”

“I just want to know why one of them looked like Vincent?” Caleb retorts.

“I do not know, perhaps he is a shape shifting alien!” He snapped.

“It would explain why he actually had powers, unlike Vince,” Vanya smirked.

Vincent just quietly continued eating, creating mental notes on the duration. 

“How is your violin training going anyway? Did you discover an ability with being quiet!?” Vanya snarked.

“Vanya,” Sabrina frowned.

“It’s true! I mean, for a son of a billionaire genius, he’s pretty ordinary!” 

That’s when Vincent got up and left.

“You have not been excused Vincent!” Their father exclaimed.

“Oops,” Vanya chuckled a bit to herself.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Vanya with powers is a bitch, sorry Vanny. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, another one should be coming out between tonight and tomorrow. Make sure to comment, it keeps me going.


	3. What a Lovely Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther and Allison have a heart to heart, Five meets a new friend, Ben is still a dick, and Diego and Vanya are forming a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading this crappy story, means a lot.

Allison walked out of the balcony, Luther staring out into the sky. Onto the Moon. 

“Not a lot of stars,” Allison sighs, leaning on the ledge, by him.

He nods.

“You okay?” He asks, frowning at the dark skinned woman.

“I miss her, I miss her so much,” her voice cracked on the final word, tears brewing.

“I know, Allison, I know,” he rubs her back.

When Allison was stuck in the sixties, for the first year her only comfort was the moon. It reminded her of her family.

The family she hurt.

“It’s my fault,” she sighs.

“No it’s not,” he responds.

“It is, Luther, it is, if I didn’t rumor Vanya into thinking she’s ordinary she never would have blown up the moon and we wouldn’t be here-“ she got cut off.

“It’s not your fault, you were a child,” he frowns.

“But what about Claire? What’s my excuse there?”

“None, just… I know you want to be a better mom,” 

“Am I ever gonna see her again?”

He stops, frowning. “I don’t know, Allison, I don’t know,”

They just slipped into silence, watching the city.

“I can’t help but feel guilty… I locked vanya up,” Luther sighed.

“Have you tried apologizing?” Allison frowns.

He nods. “Why was I so obsessed with dad’s approval… what was WRONG with me…”

“You wanted to be loved, it’s what we all want…” 

“How did you realize,” he pauses, “that dad didn’t love you?”

She freezes, thinking for a moment. “I don’t know, when I called him to tell him about Claire, he didn’t even care… I think that’s when.”

“Oh.”

She looks out on the bustling street, people yelling and drinking sodas, some people taking a walk. Everyone so blissfully unaware of how the world almost ended, twice.

Now three….

“Are you worried?” She asks.

“Of?”

“The new apocalypse…”

He nods, “I don’t think it’s vanya though, even though she doesn’t have that power, I hope…”

She replicated his earlier motion. How did everything get so complicated?

At least one thing was always there.

Luther.

And with that, she put her hand on his.

  
  


The next day, Five was walking inside a small cafe, on the corner, by his new apartment. The cafe had a nice rough setting to it, making him remember that diner in Dallas he was going to only three days ago.

As he entered, he noticed how busy it was.

“What do you want, sir?” The barista asked behind the counter, smiling at him.

He cringed, “Coffee, Black, no sugar or cream,” he notes.

She nods, pouring it for him. 

As he walked away from the counter, his drink in hand, he noticed all seats were full except on, on the booth by a girl seeming to be his physical age, who was reading a book and writing something.

“May I sit here?” He asks.

She nods, and he sits down. She had long Autumn brown hair, falling behind her ears, and cyan eyes.

She sips her coffee.

“What are you writing?” He asks, noticing a familiar equation on the paper.

“Oh just some term paper work, it’s for school,” she explains.

“Oh,” he wasn’t fully understanding, but he supposed it wasn’t important.

“You don’t understand do you?” She asks.

“I- yeah-“ How did she know? 

She then explains some basic physics he understood, nodding along.

“I’m Sapphire,” she smiled at him.

“Five…” He said warily.

“Weird name.”

“I know.”

“Is that pure black coffee?” She asks.

“Yes, why?”

“Never seen a teen drink pure black coffee, that’s all,” she shrugs.

“Well, do you have a problem with that!?” He glared.

“Nope, though you look pretty pissed, which is funny,” she winked.

“You’re a bitch,”

“Thanks.”

They continue drinking in silence, before she asks, “you come here often?”

“No, first time,” 

She nods.

Then he throws out his empty cup and walks off.

He returns the next morning, as does she.

Vincent was reading in the library, when Ben came in.

“Hey,” Vincent waves, not even looking up from his book.

Ben rolled his eyes, continuing to walk past him, and out into the balcony, where a man with some dark black hair was blowing into a cigarette.

He turns around, “Benny!” 

A grin forms on his face.

“Who are you, and what are you doing here!?” Ben snapped.

“Klaus- remember? And I’m here because I was trying to find a place away from my family,”

“Ugh, I don’t even know you, leave me alone,” he glares.

“Come on, you’ve gotta remember me,” he frowns.

“No I don’t, now leave or  _ we  _ will make you,” he says, referencing the horror.

Klaus’ eyes widen, and then he walks off, sighing. 

Why did even  _ Ben  _ hate him?

Vanya and Diego were working their asses off trying to stop the apocalypse.

“I’m pissed,” Diego snapped.

“Why?” Vanya asks.

“Because Five is supposed to be doing this! He’s the apocalypse obsesser,”

“He’s been doing this for two weeks straight, cut him a break,” she notes.

He doesn’t bother continuing the conversation, knowing she has a point.

“Any luck?” She asks.

“Nope, the best idea I’ve got is to knock Dad out and talk to the sparrow academy to get more information,”

“Maybe knocking out isn’t a good idea, but we could rumor him into letting us,”

“You think Allison would be up for that?” Diego asked, moving his long curls out of his face.

She nods.

“I guess it’s worth a shot.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks, but whatever, please comment! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so dialogue heavy, I’ll do more then that I promise. Make sure to comment below. I need comments to keep me updating!


End file.
